headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Verell
| aliases = | continuity = Farscape | image = | type = | race = Ilanic | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Farscape: Back and Back and Back to the Future | actor = John Clayton }} Verell was a minor character featured in the Farscape mythos. Played by actor John Clayton, he made only one appearance. He appeared in the third episode of season one, "Back and Back and Back to the Future". Biography Verell was a scientist and a member of the alien race known as the Ilanics. Some three cycles before the Leviathan ship Moya escaped from the Peacekeepers, Verell was in the Ilanic Sector when his people suffered an unexpected attack on an outpost by a rival race known as the Scorvians. More than two million Ilanics died in the ensuing struggle and Verell committed his scientific expertise towards developing better defenses. To this end, he designed a means of containing the quantum singularity from a black hole. A Scorvian spy named Matala genetically altered her features to make herself appear to be Ilanic. She befriended Verell and worked alongside him as a colleague. Her true mission however was to kill Verell upon completion of the device and deliver it into the hands of the Scorvians. Verell and Matala took an Ilanic cruiser through the Uncharted Territories to deliver the weapon to what he believed was a group of Ilanic soldiers. The weapon was unstable however and caused a phase imbalance in their ship. Fortunately, the crew of Moya happened upon them and they were able to take the weapon aboard a small shuttle and relocate to Moya's docking web. One of Moya's crew, the Luxan Ka D'Argo, immediately befriended the two and offered them his services for whatever they would need. He agreed to have Moya bring them to the rendezvous point so they could deliver the weapon to the Ilanics. Verell spent the next twelve hours in a makeshift workshop laboring to improve the stability of the containment deviec. As time went on, Matala finally played her hand. D'Argo and fellow crew member John Crichton uncovered her ruse and tried to warn Verell. When Matala realized that she could no longer maintain her disguise, she withdrew a dagger and stabbed Verell in the back. She stole the shuttle and the encased weapon and took off to meet her fellow Scorvians piloting the Ilanic ship. Before dying, Verell deactivated the containment field on the singularity and it opened up, consuming the shuttle, Matala and the enemy cruiser. Farscape: Back and Back and Back to the Future Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director Rowan Woods and writer Babs Greyhosky. * Verell felt a close kinship towards Luxans who were genetic cousins to the Ilanics. * The prosthetics used for John Clayton's makeup was very fragile and the tentacles tended to wiggle in an unfavorable fashion whenever he moved. To resolve this, the makeup team had Clayton wear a special neck brace to restrict his movements and the actor often sat in one place for more than five hours at a time during shoots without moving. Rowan Woods & Ben Browder; Farscape: The Complete Season One DVD audio commentary. See also External Links * at the Farscape Wiki References ---- Category:Farscape/Season 1 characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Scientists